


tak mi dej, zaklínači

by Aziz



Series: myslím, tedy slam-versum [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt je pořád zaklínač, Jaskier dělá slam poetry, Jaskier je z Ostravy, M/M, Slam Poetry AU, ale jako... můžete ho vynechat, erotic slam, explicitní sex, geralt je taky nadržený idiot but it's his turn to use the braincell, hambatý básničky, jaskier je děvka a beznadějný romantik v jednom, jaskier je nadržený idiot, sexy očuchávání, takže to s ním není zas tak hrozný, zasazeno v Praze ale psáno člověkem co v ní nežije a nikdy nežil, česká slam poetry scéna, špatná poezie ale jako... ne záměrně, ž u p á n k y
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: Existovat vedle Geralta v jeho drobném bytečku bylo neskutečně jednoduché, ale určitě by to bylo ještě o něco jednodušší, kdyby s Geraltem spal.Toho se Jaskier pokusí dokázat na příhodně pořádaném erotic slamu. Hambaté básničky, župánky, možná bude i ten sex.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: myslím, tedy slam-versum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	tak mi dej, zaklínači

Jaskier tomu hodně dlouho odmítal věřit, ale poslední dobou přestával mít jinou možnost, než si to přiznat: většina jeho problémů byla jeho vlastní vina. Třeba teď ten poslední a aktuálně nejpalčivější: Geralt z Rivie, zaklínač, hora svalů, pan Slaninka, bělovlasý a zlatooký a příšerně _krásný_ , s pažemi tlustými jako Jaskierova stehna a se stehny, mezi kterými by mohl Jaskierovi rozdrtit lebku, který už příliš dlouho přespával na Jaskierově gauči, sprchoval se v jeho sprše a po ránu si s ním dával avokádový toust - příliš dlouho na to, aby se s Jaskierem stále nevyspal, i když to byla věc, kterou po něm Jaskier asi chtěl nejvíc.

Samozřejmě, měl rád Geraltovu společnost - Geralt byl vtipný a dokázal Jaskiera ocenit - ale byla by přece jen trochu příjemnější, kdyby si spolu vrzli, zašoupali, zatančili horizontální tango - zkrátka a dobře, kdyby mu Geralt vyšukal mozek z hlavy.

A Jaskier – Jaskier za to vlastně nemohl, protože to _Geralt_ strávil první hodinu po tom, co se potkali, tím, že s ním flirtoval, i když to asi bylo jen, aby ho Jaskier dovedl k té víle, která se mu později ten večer pokusila ukrást svobodnou vůli – a Jaskier tím pádem tak trochu _čekal_ , že si Geralta odvede domů a zažije s ním divokou noc plnou gymnastiky, po které aspoň půl týdne nebude moct chodit jako normální člověk. Jenže to se nestalo. A když Geralta viděl podruhé, tak si ho z nějakého šíleného popudu k sobě nastěhoval.

Nejvtipnější na tom celém bylo, že když Geraltovi to přespání poprvé navrhl, vůbec při tom nemyslel na sex.

Mělo to být jen na jednu noc. Ale druhý den nad snídaní se Geralt zmínil o tom, že má kus za Prahou nějaký kontrakt, a byla sobota a Jaskier rozhodně neměl nic lepšího na práci než strávit den s velmi sexy chlapem.

(To, že ten sexy chlap nepopsatelným způsobem inspiroval jeho slamy, byl jen hezký bonus.)

Když se v podvečer vrátili na byt – Geralt zbrocený od příšeří krve a Jaskier plný adrenalinu a nápadů – Geraltův pobyt prodloužili ještě o jednu noc, protože přece nedávalo smysl, aby si jel takhle pozdě shánět pokoj v nějakém zavšiveném hostelu, když Jaskierův gauč byl – v rámci mezí – čistý a – v rámci mezí – pohodlný a přímo tady.

Další den Geralt Jaskierovi nabídl, že ho vezme na večeři, protože po té včerejší zakázce na to měl peníze, takže zase skončili v Jaskierově bytě, a když ho den po tom Geralt sebou vzal do kanálů nahánět utopence, nebylo už žádných pochyb o tom, kam se spolu vrátí.

Do spolubydlení zapadli snadno a bez škobrtnutí. Jaskier většinu dopolední a některá odpoledne trávil ve škole, na seminářích a přednáškách, a Geralt si mezitím šel zaběhat, vyřídil pracovní e-maily (protože tak se nyní, očividně, objednával zaklínač - přes e-mail, nebo, v určitých případech, přes chat na messengeru) nebo odnesl usekané hlavy a jiné trofeje lidem, kteří si je objednali, a když měl čas a peníze, nakoupil, co jim - tedy, Jaskierovi - zrovna na bytě chybělo. A když se vrátil ze školy, vyrazili s Geraltem lovit zas novou bestii, která tyranizovala nebohé obyvatele Hlavního města Prahy. Pokud se v kanálech a lesoparcích a vedlejších uličkách neproháněli dlouho do večera, šli spolu na Jaskierův slam, kde Jaskier častěji a častěji dával texty o Geraltově hrdinských skutcích, které si častěji a častěji vysluhovaly neobvykle vysoké skóre. Pak si s Geraltem dali rundu, nebo dvě, nebo tři, a vydali se k nim - k Jaskierovi - domů, kde, když byla dobrá nálada, dali ještě jedno pivo, nebo půlnoční cigaretku, oba hluboce vyklonění z okna, aby jednopokojový byt nenačichl kouřem, a Geralt ho při tom jistil horkou, těžkou dlaní položenou na Jaskierově pase, protože čtyři piva s Jaskierem dělala něco úplně jiného, než s Geraltem, a mohlo by se stát, že by z okna při jejich pokuřování vypadl. Nakonec se vystřídali v Jaskierově drobném sprchovém koutu a pak si popřáli dobrou noc, Jaskier ze své postele, kam by se definitivně vešlo ještě jedno tělo, a Geralt z Jaskierova gauče, kam se Geralt vešel jen tak tak. A ráno si to zopakovali, když spolu posnídali a čistili si zuby a holili si strniště před jedním zrcadlem. Když měl Jaskier fakt štěstí, vzal ho Geralt na Klepně na fakultu.

A to je sakra ten problém. Existovat vedle Geralta v jeho drobném bytečku bylo neskutečně jednoduché, ale určitě by to bylo ještě o něco jednodušší, kdyby s Geraltem spal, a to hned z několika důvodů.

Zaprvé, Jaskier si už tak měsíc s nikým nevrznul - nemohl přece jen tak poslat Geralta bloumat Prahou, dokud se Jaskier neuspokojí, a navíc, když měl téměř neustále po boku tak krásný exemplář chlapa, jako byl Geralt, bylo těžké najít někoho, kdo by stál za to přijít o pár okamžiků s Geraltem - a i s masturbací to teď bylo trochu těžší, protože si nehodlal ulevovat, když Geralt spal na gauči jen pár metrů vedle, takže si pro sebe ukradl jen pár chvilek, když měl Geralt náhodou pracovní pochůzky.

Zadruhé, Geralt vypadal prakticky neustále nesnesitelně sexy a Jaskierovo bisexuální srdíčko by to už nemuselo dlouho vydržet. Mozkové závity se mu škvařily, když si Geralt před lovem natahoval brnění a když nechal Jaskiera mu ho po lovu pomoct sundat. Když z běhu po Praze přišel v upnutém funkčním tričku a upnutých legínách, s vlasy staženými do vysokého culíku a kůží lesklou potem. Když z Jaskierovy sprchy vylezl s ručníkem obmotaným kolem boků a mokrými vlasy lepícími se na jeho vlhká záda. Když Jaskiera vezl na motorce do školy nebo za příšerou. Když Jaskierovi jen v trenkách a lněné tunice vařil večeři, nebo zadělával na chleba. Prostě. Geralt. Každou chvíli, při každé příležitosti, na každém místě, v klubu, v lese, v kanále, v kuchyňce či v koupelničce, ráno nebo večer, byl neskutečně k nakousnutí. A Jaskier si tak hrozně moc chtěl kousnout.

Zatřetí, začínal si Geralta opravdu oblibovat. Tím stylem, kdy se s ním nechtěl vyspat jen jednou, ale hned několikrát. Na všech možným místech, kam spolu regulerně chodili, a chodit s ním na nová, cizí místa, jen aby se tam spolu mohli vyspat. Tím stylem, kdy v dohledné době nechtěl vlastně spát s nikým jiným. Tím stylem, kdy by ho hrdě ukázal kamarádům z vejšky, a ještě hrději by ho ukazoval bývalým spolužákům z ostravského gymplu. Zkrátka tím stylem, kterým by si Jaskier Lettenhove, smrtelné lidské pako prodírající se prvním ročníkem žurnalistiky, asi neměl oblíbit Geralta z Rivie, dost dobře nesmrtelného, osm set let starého zaklínače. Jenže Jaskiera nikdy neužilo na dělání dobrých rozhodnutí (začalo to tím, jak se v patnácti na své první párty zpil do němoty, pokračovalo změnou jména na _Jaskier_ a končilo nastěhováním si zaklínače do bytu).

Začtvrté, Jaskier věděl, že by Geralt nebyl úplně proti - přece jen s ním ten první večer flirtoval, a to natolik přesvědčivě, že mu Jaskier musel připadat aspoň _hezký_ , když už ne _naprosto k sežrání_. _Dobře_ , úplně to tak nevěděl, ale _tušil_ , a to už něco znamenalo. Snažil se zjistit, čím by mohl Geralta postrčit tím správným směrem, aby se… nějak vyjádřil, nebo projevil, nebo něco takového.

To všechno znamenalo, že když Jaskierovi Břeněk oznámil, že se v jejich klubu - protože Jaskier na ten klub myslel výhradně jen jako na _jejich_ , jeho, Břeňkův, Impaly, Mývala a kdysi Jen Teda a nyní Vency, jejich malé slamerské rodinky, ať ho Mývalovy existenciální kecy o odpadu sraly sebevíc - bude konat jeden z těch proslulých erotic slamů, bylo mu ihned jasné, co za texty si připraví.

Texty o Geraltovi. A o tom, jak moc s ním chce prošoupat postel.

Stejně jich měl několik rozepsaných a nedokončených. Ne z nedostatku inspirace - jen vždycky začal novou ódu na Geraltovo pozadí, než stihl dokončit tu starou.

Větší problém byl sehnat župan, který si ten večer měli všichni vystupující slameři obléct.

Tušil, že by nějaký sehnal doma - mamka určitě měla, Jaskier si vybavoval, že občas v něm seděla v obýváku, na obličeji hydratační masku, a malovala si nehty - jenže cesta do Ostravy a zpátky by se mu teď nějak úplně nevešla do harmonogramu. Yennefer měla opravdu hezký župánek, když ho ošetřovala po tom vlkodlačím kousnutí, ale Yennefer by ho zaručeně nenechala dotknout se svýma špinavýma rukama něčeho, co jí patří. Když napsal Impale, omluvila se mu, že je ráda, že má jeden pro sebe.

A tak Jaskier rozhodil sítě a začal se ptát všech, se kterými kdy vedl konverzaci na messengeru.

Někteří mu neodpověděli vůbec, což dávalo smysl, když se pak Jaskier zpětně zamyslel nad tím, jak se bavili naposled - Jaskier snadno lidem učaroval, ale stejně tak je stejně snadno nasral - třeba když se vyspal s jejich holkou nebo klukem. Nebo mámou nebo tátou, občas. Ostatní župan neměli, nebo aspoň tvrdili, že ho nemají, nejspíš protože nechtěli, aby se v něm Jaskier potil v špinavém zakouřeném klubu.

Nakonec spása přišla v podobě Elišky. Eliška studovala molekulární biologii a Jaskier ji poznal na nějakém studentském večírku - a obratem se s ní vyspal. Pak jí už nikdy nenapsal, což Eliška přijala s nečekanou lehkostí a grácií, kterou ovládají jenom holky, které o to napsání nikdy nestály a které zároveň mají dostatek sebevědomí, aby je nenaštvalo, když jim nenapíše kluk, u kterého stejně nechtěly, aby jim napsal.

Takže mu Eliška půjčila svůj růžovoučký, huňatý župánek, a Jaskier slíbil, že ho bude opatrovat jako oko v hlavě. Eliška mu řekla, že dávat na ten župan pozor je hlavně v jeho zájmu, protože její přítelkyně dělá kickbox.

“Co to sakra je,” řekne Geralt, když Jaskier ten župan přinese domů. Právě si brousí meče.

“Župan,” vysvětlí Jaskier s úsměvem. “Na ten erotic slam v pátek.”

“Myslel jsem, že na slamu nesmíte mít kostýmy,” zabručí Geralt, jedno obočí zkoumavě zvednuté.

“Na tenhle jo,” řekne Jaskier. “Jde o tu intimní atmošku. Takže. Župánky.”

Geralt protočí oči. Nakrčí nos, jak začichá, a pak se ošklivě zamračí. “Smrdí to. Hrozně.”

Jaskier si k huňaté látce opatrně přičichne. Nesmrdí, voní téměř slaďoučce, jako mandlové tělové mléko a jablečný šampón a všelijaké vodičky a krémíčky, které byly neznámé i Jaskierovi, který se ve fintění a péči o pleť neskutečně vyžíval. Takhle musela vonět Eliška, když ji klátil v bůhvíčí posteli v bůhvíčím bytě. “Nesmrdí,” řekne.

Geralt odloží meč na Jaskierův zabordelený konferenční stolek a demonstrativně otevře okno.

Břeněk Jaskierovi zavolá zrovna, když Geralt konečně ve slepé uličce probodne jednu protivnou bruxu skrz naskrz. Naháněli ji spolu dobrou půlhodinu - narazili na ni cestou z vodnice, když zrovna byla v půlce vysávání nějakého nebožáka. Tomu chlapíkovi už se nedalo pomoct, ale Geralt měl s sebou, jako vždycky, svou spolehlivou stříbrnou dýku, a tak se za prchající upírkou rozběhl konat svou povinnost. Jaskier se s nimi pokoušel držet krok, ale jeho slabé, lidské tělo se nemohlo měřit se zmutovaným zaklínačem nebo nadpřirozenou bruxou.

Takže se stále ještě vydýchává, v hlubokém předklonu, ruce opřené o kolena, je všude zpocený, plíce ho pálí a srdce mu tepe ve spáncích a Geralt se velmi horlivě snaží bruxe upižlat hlavu od těla, když Jaskierovi v kapse začne vibrovat telefon.

“Ahoj, Břeňku,” pozdraví, “myslel jsem, že my dva spolu věci vyřizujeme přes messenger. Líp se nám to oběma pamatuje.”

_“Na messengeru tě naháním od oběda,”_ odvětí Břeněk.

“Ach,” řekne Jaskier. Naposledy si internet zapl ráno na přednášce o ‘novinářské etice v praxi’, aby dredaté Lindě ukázal nějaký fajnový memík, ale pak se k němu Geralt přidal na oběd v menze a pak šli nakoupit do Penny, protože tam zrovna měli rajčata a basu piv v akci - ne spolu, každé zvlášť, samozřejmě - a nakonec si vyrazili na vodnici, takže Jaskier ani nepomyslel na to, že by ho mohl okolní svět potřebovat. “A co potřebuješ?”

_“Potřebuju, abys natočil pozvánku na ten erotic slam. Na události je účast neobyčejně bídná.”_

“Třeba bys tam měl slíbit, že tebe v tom županu neuvidí,” poškádlí ho Jaskier, “pak by se tam lidi nebáli přijít.”

_“Jdi do prdele, zajdo,”_ zasměje se Břeněk. _“Navíc by to byla lež.”_

“Jako by nikdo nikdy v reklamě nelhal. Do kdy to potřebuješ?”

_“Co nejdřív,”_ řekne Břeněk. _“Před pár hodinami by to bylo bývalo ideální.”_

Jaskier přikývne, i když ho Břeněk nemůže vidět. “Rozkaz, pane! Do hodiny ti něco pošlu.”

_“Dík, Marigolde.”_

“Nemáš vůbec zač,” zatrylkuje Jaskier sladce a ukončí hovor. Když vzhlédne k Geraltovi, vidí, že zaklínač bruxí hlavu úspěšně odpižlal od těla, a nyní na něj - s bruxími havraními pačesy a na nich visící bruxí hlavou v jedné ruce a s krvavou dýkou v druhé - zvědavě hleděl.

“Natočit pozvánku?” zeptá se Geralt.

“Ty jsi ještě nikdy neviděl videopozvánku na slam?” nevěří Jaskier.

“Poprvé jsem na na slam šel, protože jsem stopoval vílu,” pokrčí Geralt rameny, “a pak už jsem věděl, že mě to baví. A taky jsem pořád stopoval tu vílu. Stačilo mi ohlídat si vaší sestavu. Nepotřeboval jsem žádný dodatečný přemlouvání.”

“No, ne všichni to tak mají. Některý lidi musíš pošťouchnout. Videopozvánkou.” Rychlým krokem zkrátí zdálenost mezi nimi. “Schovej ten nůž a odlož si tu bruxí hlavu, teď budeš chvíli můj kameraman.” Než Geraltovi do rukou svěří svůj Iphone, v kapse kalhot najde zmuchlaný, ale víceméně nepoužitý papírový kapesník a utře mu s ním zakrvácené dlaně. “Řekneš mi, až začneš natáčet, a vypneš to, až ti řeknu, a já si to pak sestřihám, jak budu potřebovat.”

Sám si pak prohrábne zpocené vlasy do něčeho, co by se snad dalo popsat jako roztomilý rozcuch. Je mu horko, tak ze svých ramen setřepe svou bomberku, přehodí ji přes příhodný požární hydrant a povolí si dalších pár knoflíčků své barevné kytičkaté košile. Studený večerní vzduch vklouzne pod tenkou látku.

“Můžu?” zeptá se Geralt, a zní nadmíru pobaveně nad tím, jak se Jaskier opečuje.

“Můžeš,” odkývne mu Jaskier.

Geralt mu dá palec nahoru, že může mluvit, a tak Jaskier spustí. “Pokud jste tenhle páteční večer plánovali strávit brouzdáním po PornHubu nebo po RedTubu, rád bych vám navrhl daleko příjemnější a vznešenější variantu - zajděte na erotic slam,” blýskne svůj nejlepší úsměv. “Bude svádění, bude erotika, budou krásná těla slamerů v župáncích. Celým večerem vás s láskou a péčí provede Břeněk, a z ručky do ručky si vás předá partička básníků jak obrázek: divoká Impala, nezbedný Mýval, pozorný Venca a i já, slukničkář Marigold.” Ještě jednou zopakuje datum, čas a místo konání, než Geraltovi gestem naznačí, aby natáčení vypnul. Převezme si mobil zpátky a video si pustí, jestli je všechno, jak má.

Vypadá dobře a řekne všechno správně, takže stačí jen oříznout začátek a konec a vyvěsit na facebook a pak žadonit přátele a známé, aby mu to zasdíleli.

Jeho tělo se ochladí nečekaně rychle, takže se zase zabalí do bomberky.

“Slukničkář?” zeptá se Geralt.

“To vymysleli Břeněk s Impalou,” mávne Jaskier rukou. “Sluníčkář a sukničkář Marigold. Slukničkář Marigold, aby to bylo rychlejší.”

Když pak skoro o hodinu později leží natažený na gauči, nohy v Geraltově klíně, na konferenčním stolku jeho poškrábaný laptop přehrává dnešní zprávy a video už pár minut visí na síti, pípne mu upozornění na komentář od Impaly.

**_Natálie Impala Svobodová:_ ** _Já vím, že je to erotic slam, ale tos nemohl po tom, co tě ten tvůj šamstr došoupal, chvilku počkat, než jsi točil tu pozvánku? Tohle je hotový porno, kámo *eggplant emoji* *eggplant emoji*_

Jaskier nakrčí nos. O čem to Impala sakra mluví - ?

Jenže pak zachytí, jak v pozvánce vypadá. Zpocený, lehce bez dechu, vlasy rozcuchané. Košili má rozepnutou skoro k pupíku a ve večerním světle, zčásti schovaný chlupy na jeho hrudi, vypadá ten kousek vlkodlačího kousnutí, co je na kameru vidět, jako velmi povedený cucflek.

Samozřejmě, že si z něj Impala bude střílet.

No, ale jestli to není moc hezká představa - nechat Geralta si ho vzít po tom, co v uličkách Prahy uštve nějakou potvoru, v nějakém tmavém, nenápadném zákoutí.

**_Jaskier Lettenhove:_ ** _@Impala haha, vtipný. nemůžu za to, že jsem personifikovaný sex ;)_

**_Natálie Impala Svobodová:_ ** _@Jaskier počkej, to se mi snažíš říct, že tě předtím nikdo nešoupal???_

Jaskier si ramenem otevře dveře do zákulisí, protože v jedné ruce má telefon, na kterém si ještě naposled prochází své dnešní slamy, a v té druhé igelitku se županem. Všichni už tu jsou - Břeněk, Impala, Mýval a Venca - protože si Jaskier ani dnes neodpustil tradiční startovní drink s Geraltem. Navíc, dneska opravdu potřeboval zklidnit nervíky - dneska nešlo jen o body, dneska šlo o něco víc, šlo o Geralta v jeho posteli.

Impala má na sobě červený froté župan s bílými puntíky. Je jí trochu větší, takže vypadá víc _pohodlně_ než _sexy_. Nemá ho - zatím - zavázaný, a pod županem má černé tílko a krátké volné šortky s motivem gepardího vzoru. Má králičí papučky.

Mýval je zamotaný do čehosi špinavého a děravého, ale když Jaskier přimhouří obě oči, vypadá to jako župan, který byl možná kdysi béžový, ale taky dost dobře před ještě delší dobou mohl být bílý. Určitě ho našel v popelnici, ekolog jeden pitomá. Tedy, ne že by Jaskier neodmítal plastová brčka a nenosil si do McCafé svůj vlastní termohrnek a nepokoušel se kupovat si pečivo stále do té stejné igelitky, ale co je moc, to je prostě moc - jakmile se šahá do popelnic, jde to mimo něj.

Venca asi stále ještě váhá, protože jeho modromodře pruhovaný župan je přehozený přes opěradlo gauče, zatímco on stojí vedle v kostkovaných boxerkách a velmi sepraném - ale očividně velmi milovaném - tričku AC/DC.

A nakonec v backstagi stojí Břeněk, cigaretu v ústech, na sobě ostentativně růžový - téměř neonový - huňatý župan, zavázaný, přeložený relativně nízko, tak, že odhaluje prošedivělé, husté ochlupení na své hrudi. Na nohou má tlusté, mnohobarevné ponožky z hrubé, silné příze.

“Doufám, že je ti jasné, že to triko si taky sundáš,” říká zrovna Břeněk Vencovi. “Dneska je to až na dřeň.”

“Nebo minimálně až na kůži,” řekne Jaskier. Odloží si igelitku na druhou stranu gauče a začne se převlékat. Sundá si kalhoty a košili, obojí složí a strčí do igelitky místo županu. Když v zákulisí stojí jen v boxerkách se vzorem drobných kreslených třešniček, zpozoruje, že Venca se konečně odhodlá sundat si triko. Jaskier vklouzne do světle růžového župánku. Je příjemný na omak, ale ihned je jasné, že v něm bude dost horko. Přeloží župan přes sebe a zaváže. Přejde k zrcadlu, které v backstagi mají, a upraví svůj výstřih. Decentně rozhrne klopy - Jaskier má pro tyhle věci _cit_ a rozhodně nechce vypadat jako laciná běhna. Jen přesně tolik, aby ukázal ten nejhezčí kus svého hrudníku - klíční kosti, jamku mezi nimi a hlavně tmavý porost chlupů, který mu začíná už nízko na krku. Dost, aby navnadil a nažhavil - něžně podsunul myšlenku, nevtloukal ji kladivem.

Impala mu věnuje vědoucný pohled. “Tady si někdo dneska hodně slibuje,” poznamená, obočí důležitě zvednuté.

Jaskier pokrčí rameny. “Erotic slam podle mě zní jako docela podbízivé prostředí.”

Jaskier si vylosuje jedničku. Což je mu vlastně fuk, jen to zkrátka nečekal - nečekal, že tentokrát soutěž otevře (a i uzavře!) jeho žíznění po Geraltovi - ale couvnout už nemůže. Takhle narychlo žádný kvalitní tématický slam nevyloví.

Břeněk dá kalibrační slam, který je něžný a duchaplný a zamilovaný, takže Jaskier se zhluboka nadechne a připomene si, že dneska má jeho slam oslovit je jednoho jediného konkrétního člověka - tedy, zaklínače - a že všechno ostatní je absolutně nepodstatné. Přežil by i další _mínus jedničku_ od Yennefer, kdyby ještě před půlnocí do sebe konečně dostal Geraltovo jistě nezanedbatelné přirození.

“Ahojky vespolek,” pozdraví, odmotávaje kabel od mikrofonu od stojanu, jako by to byl nějaký nebezpečný had. Obvykle mu to jde líp. “V duchu dnešního večera jsem si pro vás připravil dva nové texty o tom, na co teď poslední dobou velmi často myslím. Tenhle text bych chtěl věnovat někomu speciálnímu - tomu, kdo už, snad, bude vědět, že je ten slam pro něj.” Odkašle si, mikrofon při tom samozřejmě nakloní na stranu. A pak začne: položí se do toho bez okolků a bez ostychu. Položí se do toho, protože je to pravda a protože chce, aby to Geralt správně pochopil. Hlavně teda chce, aby se to Geraltovi _líbilo_.

_"Já mám doma zaklínače_ _  
_ _a chci mu vlézt na klín, načež_ _  
_ _zaplést mu prsty do vlasů_ _  
_ _\- jeho ruce kolem mýho pasu -_ _  
_ _políbit ho na ústa_ _  
_ _a cítit, jak jeho touha narůstá._

_Zaklínači, o, zaklínači,_ _  
_ _pro dobro naše řeknu ti radši_ _  
_ _že zmožen představou jedinou, pouhou_ _  
_ _tvůj nebohý bard plane touhou._

_Tak hned, co vstaneš ty_ _  
_ _Těsný jsou mi kalhoty_ _  
_ _a když jdeš na příšer hon_ _  
_ _v gatích se mi zhoupne zvon_ _  
_ _a jen s tebou ten kluk_ _  
_ _milerád by si ťuk!_

_Já mám doma zaklínače_ _  
_ _chci ho líbat, načež_ _  
_ _mu pevně sevřít pozadí_ _  
_ _když do peřin mě povalí._ _  
_ _Pevně sevřít pozadí_ _  
_ _a pak týden se neposadit._

_Zaklínači, o, zaklínači,_ _  
_ _nechtěj mě dál napínati._ _  
_ _Vím to já a víš to i ty_ _  
_ _že věci jsou a nejsou důležitý._ _  
_ _Nejdůležitější teďkonc je_ _  
_ _Abys ošoupal, konečně, mě._

_Já mám doma zaklínače_ _  
_ _chci ho svírat, načež_ _  
_ _ho vychutnat jak malinu_ _  
_ _\- ještě high na adrenalinu -_ _  
_ _z toho jakou má závratnou sílu_ _  
_ _když, jen tak mimochodem, udolá vílu._

_Tak mi dej, zaklínači, dej a nebuď skoupý,_ _  
_ _tak mi dej, zaklínači, když dáš, neprohloupíš._ _  
_ _Dej mi, zaklínači, dej mi do těla_ _  
_ _a až mi bude, jak kdyby se Zem zachvěla,_  
_řeknu jen, ‘to je on, to je on,_ _  
Zaklínač, mého srdce šampion.’”_

Doslamuje s horkými tvářemi a bez dechu. Cítí, že pod županem se zpotil, a jediné, na co vlastně myslí, není Geralt, ani nějaký pitomý body - myslí na to, jak moc by teď bodl panák vodky a cigaretka. Neodvažuje se mezi diváky hledat Geraltův obličej, prostě vrátí mikrofon na místo, ještě jednou se ukloní a poděkuje, a pak už seskočí ze stage a kolem ostatních slamerů chvatně zapadne do zákulisí. Geraltovi se tváří v tvář postaví až na konci večera a bude doufat, že se Geralt ještě dneska nesbalí do své krosny a nevypadne žít někde hodně, hodně jinde.

Ale Geralt ho určitě má rád, uklidňuje se Jaskier, aspoň nějakým způsobem, soudě dle toho, jak se vždy nechá přemluvit a nechá Jaskiera obrážet s ním všechny hony na nestvůry, jak se vždy tělesně staví mezi Jaskiera a nebezpečí - ať už je to kikimora nebo rušná ulice nebo nemile vypadající ožralové na ulici před barem, kam se Jaskier vylezl zchladit se nebo si zapálit - jak Jaskierovi vaří, jak ho vozí na Klepně do školy, jak mu nevadí - většinou - když si Jaskier pustí nějaký otravný popík nebo cholerický punk nebo něco od Kapitána Dema, jak se na Jaskiera občas usměje, když ho Jaskier vidí jen koutkem oka. Bude to v pohodě.

Do místnosti vleze Impala - zrovna, když Jaskier z bomberky loví svou zmačkanou, pochroumanou krabičku cigaret. Snad se z nich za ty týdny, co je s sebou nosí všudemožně, nevyklepal všechen tabák.

“Už zase jsi promeškal můj text o líbání holek,” řekne Impala a oči se jí při tom šibalsky lesknou.

Jaskier si do dlaně vyklepe cigaretu - jen jednu, protože ví, že Impale nemá cenu nabízet, jelikož tabákové výrobky odřekla někdy v šestnácti, kdy jako správné gymplácké, hloupé, nezodpovědné, ještě nevycválané pako šňupala tabák a šňupla si tolik, že se s ní velmi ošklivě zhoupnul a zatočil celý svět. “Promiň. Potřeboval jsem se schovat.”

Impala si nejspíš bez problému dala dvě a dvě dohromady. “Před Panem Slaninkou?”

Jaskier se tomu jménu nedokáže neusmát. Přikývne.

“Hele,” řekne Impala, drobná a slabá, nebo minimálně drobnější a slabší než Jaskier, “kdyby měl problém, stačilo by říct a nakopala bych mu prdel.”

To by Jaskier opravdu chtěl vidět a myslí to absolutně neironicky. “Dík,” řekne Jaskier. “Nemám strach, že by mi něco udělal,” vysvětlí, “jen si nejsem jistý, jestli to cítí stejně.”

Impala si povzdechne a zakoulí očima. “Chjo, chlapi.”

“Nejsi náhodou lesba?”

“Jsem,” řekne Impala, “ale to neznamená, že jsem nikdy neměla kluka.”

Hm. Dobrý argument. Jaskier si do pusy strčí cigaretu a zapálí si ji.

Impala pokračuje. “Každopádně, co jsem vlastně chtěla říct, je, že sice s Panem Slaninkou netrávím zdaleka tolik času jako ty, ale - ale tak trochu jsem si myslela, že spolu už tak tejden prcáte.”

Jaskier se přidusí na své cigaretě a rozkašle se. Co že to Impala sakra řekla?

“Nedělám si srandu. A když říkám, že jsem myslela, že spolu už tak tejden prcáte, tím myslím, že to vypadalo oboustranně. Chápeš mě, že jo?”

“Oh.”

A ono proč ne. Proč by Impala nemohla mít pravdu? Proč by Geralt nemohl chtít ohnout Jaskiera o nejbližší horizontální povrch? Protože Jaskier _je_ atraktivní a šarmantní, což může Jaskier bez problému doložit počtem pomyslných zářezů v jeho pomyslné pelesti, a dokonce měl i pár dlouhodobějších vztahů, které - obvykle - neskončily úplnou katastrofou, takže - proč ne?

Do backstage vleze Břeněk. Přeměří si Jaskiera pobaveným pohledem. “Takže _nový spolubydlící_ ,” ušklíbne se.

Jaskier o přestávce chce poslat Impalu, aby mu došla pro panáka vodky, ale ona místo toho vytáhne z županu placatku s monogramem, která je plná ginu. Ač byl teď Jaskier lépe nalazen, stále se hodlal držet svého plánu setkat se s Geraltem až na konci večera. Vibroval teď nervy a očekáváním - ale na to byl ten gin, že. Uzavře druhé kolo a pak Geralta najde v zadní části klubu a odejde s ním domů a tam - tam mu třeba jeho zaklínač dá.

Druhému kolu Jaskier naslouchá přes pootevřené dveře, takže slyší Břeňkův kalibrační slam na téma sex vs asexuál, Vencův text o tom jak potkal svou “úžasnou, skvělou, nejmilovanější” ženu, Mývalovu improvizaci, která podmanivě prolíná téma lásky a odpadu a jestli to Jaskier dobře chápe, je to milostné vyznání nějakému drobnému _savci_ , a nakonec Impalin slam, který věnuje své přítelkyni.

_“S tebou, jen s tebou pod širou oblohou,_ _  
_ _s vědomím, že sotva držim se na nohou._ _  
_ _Vlévá se horkost do každičký části těla_ _  
_ _Protože láska je bolest, krev a bezmezná něha_ _  
_ _a pro lásku trpět znamená_ _  
_ _záda sběrem květin znavená_  
_hodiny pod oknem v dešti stát_  
_sonet na rozmočený papír psát…”_

Sevře mu to srdce opravdu krásným způsobem, zvlášť, když vidí, jak se jedna krásná slečna v publiku červená a zajíká a zakrývá si pusu v úžasu a rozpacích. To musí být ta slavná přítelkyně. Když Impala sklízí potlesk, pošle slečně v publiku vzdušný polibek, a ta jej svědomitě chytí.

A pak už jde Jaskier na řadu, takže ze sebe oklepe dojetí a soustředí se na to, aby byl _svůdný_ a _neodolatelný_. Když odmotá mikrofon ze stojánku, upraví si župan a nenápadně si ho při tom ještě o něco víc rozhrne. Prohrábne si vlasy.

“V prvním kole jsem byl asi malinko _hrr_ , co říkáte?” zeptá se s úsměvem na rtech. Z publika se ozve pár nadšených houknutí, a dokonce i hvízdnutí. Impala hned na kraji u podia mu pravačkou ukazuje polibek šéfkuchaře, zatímco ji dojatá slečna z publika objímá kolem pasu a na Jaskiera se zubí přes Impalino levé rameno. “Viďte! Taky myslím, že je - hlavně s určitým typem lidí, rozumíte mi - nutné mluvit na rovinu. Přejít rovnou k věci. No, tak abych k ní přešel já - tak tenhle slam je taky pro tebe, Geralte.”

_“Oči má jako roztavený zlato_ _  
_ _a vlasy jak stříbrnou nit_ _  
_ _co volají, jen si mě, barde, jen si mě chyť._ _  
_ _Oči má jako roztavený zlato_ _  
_ _co nevybíravě pálí mi hruď_ _  
_ _chci chytit a nepustit, buď jako buď._

_Jsem sláb, a v pokušení,_ _  
_ _protože žádnýho chlapa už nad něj není,_ _  
_ _pokud mi však tato cesta souzena je,_ _  
_ _on je můj popravčí, co i soudí mě._ _  
_ _tak přivítám svůj trest_ _  
_ _a budu se kát, na mou čest._

_Oči má jako roztavený zlato_ _  
_ _a tyčí se nade mnou jak hora_ _  
_ _zaklínač na barda vždy hledí shora._ _  
_ _Oči má jak roztavený zlato_ _  
_ _a hruď širokou jak skalní štít_ _  
_ _jak bych jen svého zaklínače nemohl chtít?_

_Ach, jak já pro něj hořím touhou_ _  
_ _prolezu lesem i odpadní strouhou_ _  
_ _jen abych byl mu blíž,_ _  
_ _zaklínači, kdy barda vyslyšíš?_ _  
_ _Při pohledu na něj smím se jen usmívat_ _  
_ _i když chci padnout na kolena a začít ho uctívat._

_Oči má jako roztavený zlato_ _  
_ _a stehna jako dvě klády_ _  
_ _rád bych si z nich udělal dobré kamarády._ _  
_ _Oči má jako roztavený zlato_ _  
_ _a srdce na pravém místě_ _  
_ _a jeho ruce jsou schopné a jisté._

_Oči má jako roztavený zlato_ _  
_ _pohledem mě dokáže vždy ochromit_ _  
_ _já, skromný bard, bych chtěl zaklínače mít._ _  
_ _Oči má jako roztavený zlato_  
_a jestli jste se přejedli emočních pozlátek_ _  
chtěl bych, aby mi zaklínač dal ruku na zadek.”_

Díky poslednímu verši se Jaskierovo poděkování, které ihned následuje, utopí ve smíchu. Je hezké vědět, že je Jaskier pobavil.

Impala ho pod pódiem vítá vítězoslavnou herdou do zad. “Skvělý,” řekne mu. “Kdybych nebyla totálně teplá a zamilovaná až po uši, tak se do toho chlapa asi zblázním taky, díky tomu slamu.”

Světlovlasá slečna s bradou opřenou o Impalino rameno mu ukáže palec nahoru. “Nápodobně. Bylo to fajnový.” Mluví s náznakem přízvuku, který Jaskier nedokáže moc identifikovat, o to míň, že Břeněk právě vyzvídá Jaskierovo bodové ohodnocení. “Líbila se mi ta část se stehnama.”

“Ah, no, děkuji,” podrbe se Jaskier na zátylku, “na ty stehna možná trpím nejvíc. Jsou tak - velký, a hezký, a - a jak se prosímtě jmenuješ? Myslím, že nás Impala ještě nepředstavila, a já tady žvatlám o stehnech.”

“Nicole,” řekne, “ale jsem zvyklá na Nikki.”

“Jaskier, těší mě,” zazubí se na ni.

Nikki je plavovlasá a opálená. Její obličej je poprášen drobnými pihami. Má perfektní obočí a pronikavé hnědozelené oči. Jaskier si myslí, že s Impalou k sobě krásně padnou - zvlášť teď, když Nikki má na sobě šifonové letní šaty a Impala tu stojí v papučích a župánku.

Na podiu Břeněk zatím spočítal body, takže si všechny slamery zavolá k sobě. Začne od posledního - Venca je třetí. Jaskier a Mýval se spolu dělí o druhé místo a Impala si pro sebe urvala to první. Všichni jí pogratulují a poděkují za slam - a Jaskier ji i obejme, jako správný teplostrejda.

Když jí vyklidí stage, Impala uvede svůj vítězný slam, což ale Jaskier bohužel nevnímá, protože cestou do zákulisí div nevrazí do Geraltovy vypracované hrudi _široké jako skalní štít_. Připomene mu to jejich první setkání, které se odehrálo jen o pár metrů vedle. Ach, kdyby někdo tehdejšímu Jaskierovi řekl, jak se jeho život za pouhý měsíc změní, pravděpodobně by se jim vysmál do tváře.

Geralt se tváří _intenzivně_ , ale rozhodně ne _naštvaně_. To je dobré znamení. Jaskierovi se dokonce zdá, že mu koutky cukají vzhůru.

“Tak co myslíš?” zeptá se Jaskier a snaží se při tom znít co nejvíce nenuceně.

Geralt se ještě více nakloní do jeho osobního prostoru. “Ty básničky,” řekne tiše, hlubokým hlasem, který Jaskiera hladí po zádech, šimrá ho v plicích, “o tom, že chceš, abych tě přefik, byly moc hezký a nápaditý, ale nechápu, proč se prostě nezeptáš, když jsme spolu už měsíc.”

Jaskier je velmi rád, že tentokrát v puse nemá cigaretu, protože po tomhle prohlášení by ji zaručeně vdechl. “...My jsme spolu? Ne že bych měl něco proti - ”

“Nastěhoval sis mě k sobě,” začne výčet Geralt. “Od té doby, co u tebe bydlím, jsi s nikým neměl sex. Kdykoliv se ke mně přiblížíš, začneš vonět jako touha a chtíč, rozšíří se ti zornice. Doslova jsi mě nazval _svým_ zaklínačem a sebe _mým_ bardem. Mám pokračovat?”

“To - to je asi v pořádku,” zamumlá Jaskier.

“Sbal si svý věci a padáme. Uděláme si doma rozbor básně.”

Cesta domů je tichá a nabitá energií. Jaskier stále tak úplně nemůže uvěřit, že kdyby měl odvahu na to si o to prostě _říct_ , mohl ho Geralt šoupat už _měsíc_.

Když se ale zastaví před dveřmi bytu a Jaskier začne odemykat, Geralt se k němu zezadu přitiskne a omotá mu paže kolem pasu. Jaskier napoprvé netrefí klíčovou dírku, protože mu Geraltovy prsty pročísnou chlupy na jeho hrudi.

Jaskier na sebe v klubu sotva natáhl kalhoty - které mu koupil _Geralt,_ před pár týdny, když Jaskier zjistil, že jeho předchozí pár opravdu nepřežil potyčku se dvěma vlkodlaky a následný lov zeugla v kanálu - a sakra, to byla jediná věc, na kterou mohl myslet, že _ty kalhoty mu koupil Geralt_ , když bomberku házel do igelitky a s igelitkou v ruce šel ven, kde už na něj čekal Geralt. Košilí se vůbec nezabýval.

Dveře otevře a Geralt ho jimi dost dobře _procpe_ dovnitř. Zabouchne je za nimi tak hlasitě, že Jaskier očekává stížnosti sousedů, ale v aktuální chvíli je mu to absolutně u prdele.

Co je hlavnější je to, jak se k němu Geralt tiskne, a jak jeho ruce vklouznou pod župan a bloudí mu po hrudi a po břiše. Jak Geralt schová obličej v Jaskierově krku a zhluboka se nadechne a potěšeně _zavrní_.

“Kruci, _Jasku_ ,” vydechne, “nevěděl jsem, že to na tobě může být cítit ještě víc - to jak mě chceš - “

Geralt ho otočí čelem k sobě. Jaskier se natáhne a políbí ho.

Geraltova pusa je měkká a horká. Jaskiera do tváře štípne jeho den staré strniště. Když Geralt pohne rty, když zatlačí jazykem, když kousne, Jaskier za každým pohybem cítí nepředstavitelných osm století zkušeností, které se v tomto neskutečném, neuvěřitelném, nádherném momentu úročí jen a jen na něm. Div se mu z toho nezatočí hlava.

Geralt se od něj odtáhne a nevybíravě mu z ramen začne tlačit župan. “Nemáš ani ponětí,” drtí mezi zuby, “jak moc tahle příšerná věc _smrdí_. Nevoníš v ní jako _ty_ , ale jako nějaká pitomá holka, co neznám.”

To Jaskiera popožene se sundaváním pomoct. Když župan dopadne na zem, kopne jej do kouta, kde už skončila igelitka s jeho bomberkou a košilí a jeho skopnuté tenisky. Geralt si myslí, že Jaskier _voní_ , a o věcech, co nejsou cítit jako Jaskier říká, že _smrdí_ , a na té myšlence by se Jaskier mohl _opít_.

“Mnohem lepší,” poznamená Geralt, a znova se na Jaskiera vrhne.

Jaskier mu zajede rukama do vlasů, zamotá prsty do _stříbrné nitě_ a přitáhne si Geralta blíž a blíž, dokud ho Geraltovy velké dlaně nevezmou za boky a nepřitisknou ho na Geralta - dokud Jaskier nezjistí, že Geralta tohle všechno zajímá úplně stejnou měrou, jako Jaskiera. Geralt je tvrdý a Jaskier to cítí proti svému podbřišku tak, jako se jeho rozkrok otírá o Geraltovo stehno _jak kládu_.

“Postel,” vzdychne Jaskier Geraltovi do rtů. 

Geralt ho svižným krokem docouvá k posteli a povalí ho na ni. Na jednu nádhernou vteřinu se nad ním Geralt tyčí, _jako hora_ , vysoký a svalnatý, ale pak se k Jaskierovi sklání a to je ještě nádhernější.

“Košili dolu,” přikáže Jaskier, zatímco ho Geralt líbá na čelisti a vysoko na krku. Jaskier si totiž ve svém aktuálním stavu a rozpoložení netroufá na hustou a dlouhou řadu knoflíčků na Geraltově nepochybně starožitné lněné tunice. Když se látky dotkne, je hrubá a místy ztvrdlá liniemi zašívání - tak trochu jako Geralt sám.

Geralt s naučenou jednoduchostí tuniku rozepne do půlky, pak ji přetáhne přes hlavu a nechá ji spadnout někam na zem u Jaskierovy postele. Najdou ji ráno. Pak znova zaboří obličej do Jaskierova krku, olízne přes něj tlustý pruh. Zhluboka se nadechne, jednou, dvakrát, několikrát, jako kdyby byl Jaskier jeho oblíbený parfém. A při tom jeho ruce sklouznou mezi Jaskiera a matraci a pevně mu stisknou zadek.

Jaskier vykníkne. Geralt ho za zadek nadzvedne a mezi jeho nohy vklíní své stehno. Pohne Jaskierovými boky tak, aby se o Geralta otřel - a ani se při tom nezadýchá, líbá Jaskiera na krku, jazykem obkresluje jeho klíční kosti a vdechuje jeho pach stále ve stejném rytmu, jakoby Jaskier byl jen list papíru a ne dospělý chlap.

Jaskier zasténá a Geralt proti tomu zvuku přitiskne jazyk ke kůži jeho hrdla.

“Jak to chceš?” zeptá se Geralt, zatímco Jaskierovi pomáhá otírat s rozkrokem o své stehno. “Nějaké přání?”

Jaskier má skoro chuť mu říct, že se s ním může dělat, co chce, ale nechce nic uspěchat. To mu třeba může říct ráno, až si dají další kolo - protože oni si ho ráno _rozhodně_ dají, Jaskier to rozhodl už teď. Navíc, jak to Geralt řekne, Jaskierovi se do hlavy vloudí naprosto _delikátní_ myšlenka. “Chci - chci bejt nahoře. Chci se na tobě projet. Prosím.”

Geralt zavrčí, a Jaskier si to volně interpretuje jako _kurva, ano_.

Jaskier sáhne po svém pásku a rozepne jej, stejně tak jako zapínání svých kalhot - a pak ho Geraltovy ruce upustí na matraci, vyženou mu ruce pryč od jeho džín a samy se horlivě pustí do stahování nohavic dolů. Jsou úzké, takže na kolenou a na kotnících se krátce zadrhnou, ale Geralt vypadá, že kdyby plánovaly vyvinout více odporu, nemá problém je roztrhnout holýma rukama.

Jaskier si při tom pohledu sáhne mezi nohy a promne se přes látku svých třešničkovaných boxerek.

“Lubrikant? A kondomy?” ptá se Geralt, mírně bez dechu, oči fixované na Jaskierově ruce v jeho klíně - kočičí oči _jako roztavené zlato_ hladově sledují, jak si se sebou hraje, jak se laská. To Jaskiera přivede na nejednu myšlenku, které se ale rozhodne schovat si na později.

“Noční stolek, v šuplíku,” trhne hlavou ve směru, kde se noční stolek asi vyskytuje, kdyby ho Geralt náhodou neviděl. A zatímco se přes něj Geralt natáhne, aby z šuplíku vylovil Jaskierovy primerosy a lubrikant, Jaskier ze sebe stáhne boxerky a elegantním obloukem je pošle přes půlku bytu.

Geralt ho znova políbí. Kousne ho do spodního rtu. Pramínky jeho bílých vlasů lechtají Jaskiera na obličeji. Jaskier v pozvání roztáhne nohy, zvedne je a zaryje paty Geraltovi do beder, aby ho popohnal.

Geralt se tiše zasměje. Neposlechne - namísto toho přitiskne rty na jeho klíční kost a jazykem a polibky obkreslí oblouk jizviček, památku na potyčku se dvěma vlkodlaky. Odtud se přesune do středu jeho hrudi, kde nos schová v Jaskierově chlupech a zhluboka nasaje, jak Jaskier voní _tam_ , zatímco jeho ústa dráždí jeho bradavku.

“To opravdu tak dobře voním?” zajímá se Jaskier udýchaně.

“Ani nevíš jak,” zamumlá mu Geralt do kůže. “Absolutně opojně. Skoro se vedle tebe nemůžu soustředit na práci.”

Jaskierovy boky naprázdno cuknou vzhůru. “Sakra, takovýhle věci radši ani neříkej - mohl bys to, pěkně prosím, uspíšit? Trpělivost není zrovna moje silná stránka.”

“Hmm.” Geraltovy oči se zalesknou, ale už to neprodlužuje - nanese si lubrikant na prsty. Vlhké prsty se dotknou jeho hráze. Jaskier se donutí se uvolnit, i když si pod Geraltovým pohledem, pod Geraltovým dotykem, pod _Geraltem_ přijde napjatý jako struna, jako natažená gumička. Vnikne do něj první prst. Geralt mu volnou rukou na kyčli obkresluje konejšivé kroužky.

Jaskier ucítí, jak se cosi horkého vlhkého otře o spodní stranu jeho stehna. Nadzvedne se na loktech, aby viděl - a zjistí, že Geralt si v nějakou chvíli stáhl své kožené kalhoty natolik, aby z nich osvobodil svou nezanedbatelnou erekci, a ta se nyní otírala o Jaskierovo stehno. Geralt proti jeho noze přiráží v tom stejném tempu, ve kterém v Jaskierovi pohybuje nejdřív jedním, pak dvěma prsty.

Jaskier uhranutě sleduje, jak si Geralt bere svou slast proti jeho stehnu - jak stáhne obočí k sobě, jak jeho vzdechy těžknou a těžknou - a přitom soustředěně, bez sebemenšího škobrtnutí roztahuje Jaskiera na svých prstech. Jaskier zvrátí hlavu a narazí týlem na matraci. Geralt přidá třetí prst a Jaskier zasténá - za ten měsíc téměř zapomněl, jak úžasný pocit to je.

A pak sebou Geralt škubne a s nadávkou proceďenou mezi zuby se udělá. Jaskier cítí, jak mu to pomalu stéká po kůži.

"Geralte," řekne Jaskier, "nechci si stěžovat, ale čekal jsem, že mě ošoupeš - "

"Rozhodně s tebou nejsem hotový," zavrčí Geralt a demonstrativně znova pohne boky proti jeho stehnu. Je pořád stejně tvrdý. _Tyvole_. "Zaklínači mají výdrž," vysvětlí, a Jaskier si zapamatuje, aby co nejdřív zjistil, co si pod tím pojmem má konkrétně představit. Dva, pět, deset - víc? "Teď z tebe aspoň budu cítit já."

Jaskier ztěžka polkne. Geralt mu ten župan opravdu neodpustí snadno. Naštěstí to pomalé odpouštění pro Jaskiera zní velice zábavně.

"Takže teď už mě ošukáš?" zeptá se.

Místo odpovědi Geralt prohodí jejich pozice, takže on teď leží na zádech a Jaskier mu sedí v klíně. Společnými silami Geraltovi nasadí kondom, a pak se Jaskier nadzvedne na kolenou - Geraltův trup je tak široký, že už teď cítí, že ho zítra ráno budou příjemně bolet vnitřní části stehen - a _nasedne_.

Začne se pomalu propracovávat dolů, centimetr a centimetrem, protože Geralt rozhodně není malý a Jaskierovo tělo si potřebuje zvyknout, ale je to _nebe_ . Je to daleko lepší, než jaké si to představoval, a to si to představoval _hodně dobré_. Jeho těžké výdechy se pomalu mění v tiché steny, zatímco Geraltovy veliké dlaně ho hladí po stehnech a Geralt šeptem opakuje, _"ano, Jasku, vedeš si báječně, Jasku,"_ až Jaskier nakonec pod svým zadkem ucítí teplou kůži Geraltova klína.

Zastaví se, aby s Geraltem polapili dech.

Pak si ho Geralt stáhne k sobě dolů a políbí ho, lačně a neelegantně, jazyk a zuby. Jaskier se zapře dlaněmi o jeho hruď, zvedne se zpět do sedu poprvé se nadzvedne a pak zase dosedne zpátky.

Začne pomalu, ale postupně si vybere rychlejší rytmus. Geralt je opravdu _velký_ , a při každém pohybu _dolů_ má Jaskier pocit, že ho cítí až v _krku_ , což by asi mělo být víc děsivý než sexy, ale Jaskierův penis nikdy neuměl uvažovat racionálně.

"Takhle ti to sluší," řekne Geralt, "žádný župany, jen ty. Plnej _mně_. Konečně."

Jaskier bezostyšně zasténá. "Mohls mě mít kdykoliv," vyrazí ze sebe, "tady, na slamu, i ve _zkurveným kanále_ , už _měsíc_ \- "

"Čekal jsem, jak dlouho to vydržíš, promiň, _květinko_ ," ušklíbne se Geralt tím způsobem, ze kterého je Jaskierovi naprosto jasné, že mu to rozhodně není nijak líto.

_Bastard_ , pomyslí si Jaskier, dosedne a už se nezvedne. "Tak to ne," zasměje se, bez dechu. "Nehodlám oddřít všechnu práci," řekne, i když jeho tělo radostně křičí opak. "Dej do toho taky energii."

Geraltovi se potěšeně zalesknou oči. Vezme Jaskiera za boky, nadzdvihne ho a zase stáhne dolů, a znova a znova, jako by Jaskier skoro nic nevážil, a Jaskier je v sedmém nebi, protože Geralt je _tak silný_ , _tak velký_ , a jak ho má v rukou, přiráží do něj pod trochu jiným úhlem a -

Jaskier vidí hvězdy, po páteři mu přeběhne elektrický výboj. "Kurva - _tam_ ," zaúpí.

Geraltovi přes rty přeběhne úsměv, a pak nasadí nemilosrdné tempo, které z Jaskiera vyráží jeden slastný zvuk za druhým. Nízko v podbřišku se mu rozlévá žár, který mu taví vnitřnosti na jedno velké klubko _slasti_ , a Jaskier se krůček po krůčku neochvějně šplhá k vrcholu. Vezme se do ruky a začne se třít, v rytmu, který Geralt udává, a stačí mu jen málo -

S výkřikem Geraltova jména se udělá, do své dlaně a na Geraltovo vypracované, pevné-jak-skála břicho. Pevně sevře Geraltovy boky mezi svými koleny a jen si, s hlavou zvrácenou vzad, užívá, jak ho Geralt jeho orgasmem provede a dál si s ním hýbe, jak jen si zamane, na cestě za svým - druhým - orgasmem.

"Pojď, Geralte," vzdychne Jaskier, "pojď, udělej se pro mě, prosím - "

Geraltovi se z hrdla vydere přidušený sten. Jeho boky pod Jaskierem dvakrát, třikrát škubnou, a pak Geralt vyvrcholí, svíraje Jaskiera tak silně, že zítra nejspíš na své kůži najde modřiny ve tvaru Geraltových prstů, hezky v půlměsíci na svých kyčlích.

Jaskier polapí dech jako první. Sleze z Geraltova klína a odnese použitý kondom do koše na druhé straně pokoje. Na krátké cestě tam a zpět jeho stehna zpívají vyčerpanou, zmožnenou ódu na Geralta. Jaskier vedle něj padne do postele a přitulí se, protože po sexu se prostě rád mazlí a jestli Geralt ne, tak má docela smůlu.

Geralt kolem něj obmotá paži a přitáhne si ho blíž, až mu Jaskier schová hlavu pod bradu. Jaskier spokojeně vydechne - a cítí, jak si nad ním Geralt, neméně spokojeně, přičichne k jeho vlasům. Jaskier se nad tím už ani nepozastaví - je zvláštní, jak snadno si na to zvykl, ale jestli _Jaskierův pach_ je něco, co Geralta dostane do ráže, jestli se mu _líbí_ a vzrušuje ho, nemá si Jaskier na co stěžovat. Políbí Geralta na krk.

"Tohle se mi moc líbilo," prohodí Jaskier tiše. "Měli bysme to zopakovat. Co nejdřív."

"Ráno?" zeptá se Geralt.

"Ráno," souhlasí Jaskier. "A musíme se co nejdřív zbavit toho kondomu. _Bože_ , chci tě cítit - "

Geraltova ruka mu něžně přejede po žebrech, až se z toho Jaskier div nezachvěje. "No, oba jsme už dlouho s nikým nespali," řekne Geralt, "a zaklínači jsou imunní vůči nemocem, takže teoreticky - "

"Chceš mi říct - " Jaskier ho kousne do krku - "že jsme _mohli_ \- _Geralte_ , musíš se okamžitě naučit říkat věci narovinu, jinak se z tebe _zblázním_ \- "

Geralt se zasměje, vřele a hlasitě, tak jako tehdy jednou v noci u Yennefer, když byl Jaskier napůl bez sebe spánkem, a zvuk je to sladký a příjemný, obzvlášť tam, kde v Geraltově hrudi rezonuje pod Jaskierovou tváří, dlaní, proti jeho tělu. “Nechtěl jsem být nezdvořilý.” A pak Geralt Jaskiera políbí, aby umlčel další stížnosti.

Ráno se probudí při svítání. Jsou ulepení od zaschlého potu a ještě rozespalí, když si dají druhé kolo, a tentokrát se oba neobyčejně vyžívají v polykání vzdechů a stenů toho druhého. Když se udělají, schoulí se zase blízko k sobě, a tentokrát Geralt dýchá Jaskierovi přímo na zátylek, dokud ještě na pár hodin neusnou.

Podruhé se probudí chvilku před polednem. Jaskier se jako první osprchuje, zatímco Geralt mu k snídani udělá míchaná vajíčka a kafe.

Jaskier má od Impaly z včerejší noci asi deset zvědavých zpráv, _jak to tedy dopadlo, mrk mrk, šťouch šťouch._

Jaskier jí zpátky pošle jen emotikon lilku a ohně. A pak připíše _11/10_.

Impala mu pogratuluje. Přidá hodně smajlíků konfet a balonků.

Jaskier dojí svoje vajíčka, dopije kafe, a chvíli naslouchá tomu, jak se Geralt sprchuje, než se rozhodne vyzkoušet, jestli se do jeho drobného sprchového koutu náhodou nevejdou dva lidi.

**Author's Note:**

> Závěrem přikládám [naprosto famózní fanart Impaly a Nikki](https://myvalzpival.tumblr.com/post/190949470585/impala-a-nikki-z-aziz-the-fangirliny-super) od myvalzpival/kingkoblih! <3  
> UPDATE 01/03/20: přikládám i [totálně boží ilustraci](https://ledabyl.tumblr.com/post/611414604527075328/tramtadadadadad%C3%A1%C3%A1%C3%A1%C3%A1-je-to-tady) od ledabyl! <3  
> UPDATE 07/07/20: přikládám [absolutně bombovou ilustraci](https://foxssie.tumblr.com/post/622930735859449856/fanart-of-jaskier-from-aziz-the-fangirl-s-fanfic) od foxssie/PrettiKittie <3


End file.
